One and Only's
by AgentPersephone
Summary: My collection of various oneshots using various characters and various themes with very varied ships all in one handy place! Don't be shy, feel free to read and review! Enjoy!
1. Star Crossed

**A/N: **This is my first song fic using the brilliant song 'Star-Crossed' by Ash and relates to the 'Romeo and Juliet' story by Shakespeare.

**Disclaimer: **'Star-Crossed' belongs to Ash and only Ash, Draco and Hermione belong to Ms J. K. Rowling and Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare. I own nothing, please don't sue. I can't afford it.

* * *

_Behold this night, still and clear  
You look here just like an angel sleeping  
I wish I could ease your fears  
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping  
In your eyes I would hide  
By your side I could defy  
The forces tearing us apart  
But reality, as it seems  
Looking back, is that our dream  
Was fated from the start _  
  
Draco held her body in his arms, tears falling freely down his face. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about reputation or keeping up appearances. He especially did not care about his father, didn't care if he was a disgrace to wizard or his family. All he cared about was her and the fact her life was slowly ebbing away and there was nothing he could do...  
  
_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate _  
  
"Stay with me," He begged, tears blurring his vision and emotion controlling his voice.  
"I can't," She uttered, the two words a desperate struggle. She gasped for air and he pulled her closer to himself; if only he could stop her pain, take it himself. If only...  
  
_I'll remain in your hold  
Body, mind, heart and soul  
As long as I breathe  
Though consequence takes its toll  
All is out of our control  
That's how it will be  
So close your eyes my young bride  
Listen to me one last time  
There's something I have to say  
When your faith turns to despair  
Always will my love be there  
And never fade away _  
  
Something crashed around the star-crossed lovers making them flinch. He looked up and around and knew there was very little time for either of them. It just wasn't fair, nothing was ever fair. They had found each other and were now being ripped apart. After everything they had faced, they had managed to stay together and he wasn't going to let it go. Not like this...  
  
_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
To save us from our fate  
You can't save us  
You can't save us _  
  
"I love you," She whispered, the words causing her pain inside her dying body. It was difficult to keep her eyes open but she fought against it for only a little longer.  
"Please don't so this," He begged, pushing her hair from her face and pulling her yet closer. "Hold on, please...just stay. You can't leave me, not like this. Not like this."  
"Draco," She said desperately, gripping the sleeve of his torn and dirty robes and taking her final breath...  
  
_Girl we're star-crossed and can't escape  
We're condemned and can only wait  
At this time now it's far too late  
The poison's in our veins  
It's true  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you  
You know that I'd die for you _  
  
He looked down at her, dead in his arms and decided on the very last action he would ever do. Taking a piece of broken glass he looked skywards before closing his eyes. Clutching his love close to him with one hand, he plunged the glass into his stomach with the other...  
  
_Forever true  
I'll see you through _  
  
He got up from where his dead body was laying and looked at his hands in amazement.  
"Draco?" Someone called from behind him. He turned and smiled.  
"Hermione."

* * *

**Here are my previous reviews:**

**Reader** - waah! Its good sniff

**perfectpurple118** - that...was so SAD! sob it was so good 2! sniff sniff

**shyngr8 - **Hey...it's me from IMDB.  
I love this song fic. I'm not usually a fan of them but every now and then one like this just jumps up and pokes me in the eye while screaming 'I'm a bloody good songfic so you must review.'  
That's everything I wanted to say really. Do another one...pretty please with a cherry on top. :-)

**Sacred Demise** - Great song. Great fic. Great writing. I loved it. It was beautiful. The ending was perfect. Absolutely beautiful.

**Lossien** - sniffsniff That was awesome! I wish I could write like that! I have a few songfics, which you reviewed, but I like yours. It's so good!

**Peanuts107** - -sobs like the little girl she is- that was fantastic!  
your really really really good at these, as well as your other writing too! hint hint nudge nudge ;-)

**renagade cavalcade - **I love that song! i'm not really a draco/hermione fan, but brownie points for liking ash!_  
_


	2. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

**A/N: **This is my first and only Ron/Hermione ship in the form of a songfic. I am NOT a R/Hr fan but I just had to write this for poor Ron. It's set against '_Every little thing she does is magic'_ by The Police, which is aptly titled if I say so myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song or the characters. Please understand this before laywers knock down my door. Thank you!

* * *

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start _  
  
He watched her from across the common room, his heart beating a million times a minute. He swallowed, his mouth was dry but he was ready. He went to get up but just couldn't. He watched the concentration on her face and knew he'd never tell her how he really felt...  
  
_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _  
  
He loved the way her hair was, loved the chocolate colour of her eyes. He loved the way she was so compassionate and how she always strived for the best. If only he could just pluck up the courage and tell the girl how his heart was bursting for her...  
  
_Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet _  
  
He always ended up insulting her or annoying her in some or another. He had watched her dance in the Great Hall with Krum and felt nothing but envy. He was glad when he went back to Bulgaria, away from his Hermione. It wasn't fair; couldn't she see he liked her? It was always him left outside in the rain...  
  
_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
  
I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone? _  
  
He decided it was now or never. Glancing at Harry, he licked his lips and pondered the words he would use. She was scribbling away at something and he felt the familiar sense of pride and love for her he always felt when around her. He tried to drag his courage up from anywhere he could muster it, it was perfect. He would tell her now and they would be so happy. He'd make her so happy.  
"What're you doing Hermione?" He asked her simply, deciding to start conversationally. His heart fluttered when she looked up at and he felt sick and excited at the same time. Oh, how he loved her.  
"I'm writing to Viktor."

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Lossien** - Awuu, I feel so bad for Ron! I really like this one, too! Write more of them, you are a good writer. I'm not to farmiliar with the songs, but then again, I'm into... odd music. Lol. Keep up the good work!

**Dianne** - awwe... that was so sad, is it just one chapter or more?

**Peanuts107** - OMG that was fantastic!  
I loved the ending! I loved how you managed to convey so much of Rons feeling in to this and I loved that you used this song, it just seams to fit for Hermione somehow! Another brilliant sf from you!

**Shyngr8** - gasps How could you do that to Ron at the end?  
  
You build his courage up and then run him over with a speeding train.  
  
Anway, what was the point of this...oh yeah...to review. I swear my memory is shocking.  
  
It was really good and well written and...I WANT MORE SONGFICS FROM YOU! You're a talented writer...MORE SONGFICS.


	3. With or Without You

**A/N: **Another little Hermione/Draco based songfic because D/Hr is the best ship! Set against the beautiful '_With or Without You' _by U2 and full of Draco angst!

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing. Nada. Not a sausage. Do not sue or I'll have to release the hounds on you!

* * *

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you _  
  
He knows quite clearly she hates him. He's never seen such hatred in anyone's eyes before. How can he go on like this? He cannot do anything but continue loving her because it's all that keeps him going in his miserable, lonely, selfish life.  
  
_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you _  
  
There is no way she can ever know the truth about his feelings; he'd be a laughing stock. If only he could stand tall against everyone. If only he wasn't so afraid. She hates him with her very soul when he's loved her since they first met. Why does he have to insult her? Why can't he just grow up and admit the truth?  
  
_With or without you  
With or without you  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you _  
  
He can never be with her, she's a Mud...Muggle-born and he's a pure-blood. But he can't be without her, he wants her, needs her. It's just so right in so much wrong. In his aching heart, he knows it'll never be, she'll never look at him with anything but disgust. He'll carry on loving her for the rest of his life and in constant fear of his father and what he would do if he ever found out.  
  
_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away  
  
My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose  
  
With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you _  
  
He'll never win her and it kills him. Oh, to just hold her for a moment. To feel her in his arms, her warmth engulfing him, melting away his forced coldness toward everything. To just touch her hair, feel her skin on his finger tips; touch her lips with his own. If only, if only.  
But she'll never know.

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Lossien** - ANother good one! Must give Draco a hug! hunts him down and hugs him There! I like the places you chose to put the actions and thoughts withing the lyrics... if you understand what I'm trying to say. Very good work!

**dejah** - gah!! I'm Crying! don's you just love the song? SOb... it makes me feel who i really am.. pair it off with a Draco/mione and you get great work!! sob...

**peanuts107** - clapclapclap another good songfic, how do you do it? You've really got a talent for them! But aren't you slightly neglecting another thing that you write that includes Draco? I'd like to see more of that too! yes please.

**Mintytoothpick** - That's so sad... Very well written, Allison

**Shyngr8** - Aw Bless him.  
  
All these boys that you have fighting for Hermione's attention and all beautifully written.  
  
I STILL WANT MORE SONGFICS MISSY!


	4. See It In A Boy's Eyes

**A/N: **This is my first Ginny/Draco songfic. I don't really like the ship but this song just seems perfect to reflect Ginny's feelings about the arse that is Draco - they are about to break up as Draco is a wuss. It's set against Jamelia's 'See It In A Boy's Eyes' which I love and am unashamedly in love with the boy in video...mmm!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ginny or Draco or Jamelia's song. I am but a humble fan. OK? OK? Good.

* * *

_When it rains, well it rains  
Oh my heart don't feel the same  
Nothing change, nothing change  
Comrade I don't feel the same  
With my foot to the floor  
Hear my key turn in the door  
Holding back what's in store  
When a girl wants a little bit more_

Ginny stared at Draco, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to say something. Anything. She clutched her bare arms, feeling the chill of the night air which was as cold as Draco's glare.

She was fearful of his fore coming words, in her heart she knew what he was going to say and it hurt her right to the core._  
  
What's a girl like me to do  
When she don't get a thing from you  
I wanna go where you're going to  
Have to do what you have to do  
What's a girl supposed to try  
When all you do is criticise  
Pretty soon you'll realise  
I can see it, I can see it in a boy's eyes  
see it in a boy's, see it in a boy's eyes_

"Draco, please," Ginny began pleading, her teeth chattering slightly through cold and nerves.

He remained quiet, still giving her a hard look.

"Please," Ginny repeated her eyes bright. "Don't do this. Don't."

"I can't," Draco said quietly, his voice hard._  
  
Well it rains, when it rains  
Oh my heart don't feel the same  
There's a sun in my sky  
You don't see it, you don't even try  
But you'll die, before you cry  
Solitude is where you fly  
You don't say this ain't right  
But I see it in your eyes_

"It can work Draco, if you love me then you would stand up for me. I've sacrificed everything for you," Ginny replied, a tear trickling down her cheek slowly.

"Then you were foolish," Draco replied simply.

Ginny stared at him, the man she so desperately loved. She had given him her all, her heart and soul. She was naïve to believe she could change him, she knew all along he'd never stand against his family for her but it didn't stop her.

_What's a girl like me to do  
When she don't get a thing from you  
I wanna go where you're going to  
Have to do what you have to do  
What's a girl supposed to try  
When all you do is criticise  
Pretty soon you'll realise  
I can see it, I can see it in a boy's eyes  
see it in a boy's, see it in a boy's eyes _

"So this is it?" Ginny uttered, another tear escaping down her face.

Draco shrugged slightly and gave her a cocky smile. She knew he had to shrug it off, it was the only way. She could see it was hurting him, not as much as her though.

Ginny looked into his cold, grey eyes and knew it had to go back to the way it was before. Nothing was easy for her, no-one made it easy for her either. She was alone now. Always alone.

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Peanuts107** - Awe poor Ginny! sob I loved GW/DM fics they are so good together but always so very wrong.  
Another very cool SF using one of my fav summer songs this year.

**ksinger!** -omg so many great fanfics!ur ausomb! great job! keep writing please! ksinger!

**Lossien** - Aww... runs and hugs Ginny It's alright, you're not alone! I'll be your friend! That was really good! sniffs I like it. The characters are still in character, and you had lots of emotion. It was awesome.

**Shyngr8** - Aw, Ginny. Can I hug her? Can I?  
  
I'm out to give you a big head now.  
  
Wonderfully written, as usual.  
  
MORE SONGFICS!


	5. Always

**A/N: **This is a song fic using Bon Jovi's 'Always.' Draco has cocked it up again and Hermione has moved on. But Draco's sorry and sadly, Hermione isn't feeling too forgiving.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the song, don't own the characters. Quite obvious really unless I'm Bon Jovi in disguise and don't know it. Hmm.

**Hereby dedicated to shyngr8 because she keeps hounding me for more song fics! And gives me lovely reviews!**

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

Draco watched her face. Her eyes flickered nervously from his own to the floor, to the wall, anywhere but where they should be. She was uncomfortable but Draco didn't care, she had hurt him. She deserved to feel a little of the pain she had caused so much of._  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

He knew no matter how much he tried to hide it that she could see straight through to him. He hated and loved her for it.

The days were cold and the nights were long without her but as Draco looked at her standing in front of him, an expression of pure desperation fixed on his face he knew it was useless. What had he become exactly? All this was her doing._  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me  
  
And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – always_

His heart was tearing because of her selfishness but he knew no matter what she did or where she went, he would love her always. He would only be a shadow to her but to him, she was the sun, the moon and the stars.

"I'm sorry," She uttered breathlessly, not showing any means of changing her mind. But she sounded truly sorry as with her head raised high, big tears sparkled in her eyes showing no mercy._  
  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Draco was wrong and he knew it. He would never, ever regret anything more because his stupid mistake had cost him the very best thing he had ever had. And now she was with someone else with no reason to ever want to leave him.

Ron treated her better than Draco ever could and in his heart he knew it. It was what was best for her but Draco didn't care, selfishness over took him and he reached out to grab her..._  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

"Please Hermione, please? I love you...I love you..."_  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
  
If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you  
  
Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

"No Draco, no," She said, recoiling slightly at his touch. Her tone was firm but she was hurting and Draco felt a wave of despair and horror sweep over him. It was really happening, he had lost her forever and there was nothing he could do._  
  
And I will love you, baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always_

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**ArwenTurner** - Aww! So sweet and sad for Draco at the end! I love that song, and I love what you've done with it! Well done :)  
  
Alex

**enitsirk** - I'm not a fan of Draco/Hermione fics, but this one was great. You picked the best song (its my favorite) and made me really feel bad for Malfoy. So I applaud you for a great fic! Claps

**shyngr8** - aw...you see that...that's my bottom lip wobbling...that's me it's dedicated to. You lovely person you.:-)  
  
This songfic was lovely, I could really feel their emotions. My heart was being pulled for Draco and no one has done that to me before coz as I said before...not a fan of Draco...now his dad is a different story all together.  
  
Off to read your other new one now.

**Lossien** - gasp D-Draco? That was an amazing peice of writing. Write more. .


	6. She

**A/N: **I love this song and I just knew it would fit perfectly for Harry's feelings for Ginny. If he has any...I was feeling quite open minded.

**Disclaimer: **The gorgeous song is not mine sadly, it's Elvis Costello's. Harry and Ginny are JKR's, which you should know by now

* * *

_She  
May be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day. _

Harry gazed down at his sleeping beauty next to him. Her autumnal hair cascaded over his pillow, shimmering reds and browns reminding Harry of autumn leaves. She shouldn't be there but she doesn't care. She breaks the rules for him, just for him.

Her brown eye lashes fluttered slightly as she slept, long eye lashes that concealed the rich and deep chocolate eyes that watched Harry with amusement and love._  
  
She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell _

Harry watched as her full lips parted slightly then closed again in slow rhythms. Her skin was soft and pale and completely clear. A pink tint highlighted her cheeks which became more pronounced when she was angry or upset._  
  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die _

Harry felt completely privileged to know Ginny in the way he did. He was allowed to see her soul and couldn't believe he hadn't told her his feelings earlier instead of acting a complete fool for the past five years of knowing her.

Her strong personality shone through everything she did, her intense shyness made Harry smile even though he saw very little of it. Her floaty laugh echoed inside his head, making him smile at the thought of it_  
  
She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is_

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she saw Harry looking back at her, she smiled widely, tucked her arms around him and got comfortable again to steal a few more moments of sleep, just like she always did.

"I love you, Ginny."

_She._

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Shyngr8** - Now you have well and truly done it...you've broke me and my laptop is close to being rained on by tears. It's so sweet and the...and the way...and her...look...it was bloody wonderful.  
  
Write a book, I tell you. You have such a wonderful way with words, no one would be able to resist your book.  
  
But before you do that...write more songfics...please.

**Lossien** - E!  
  
-goes off into high-pitched-fan-girlish-screams- I love it, I love it, I love it! I agree with the other review, you SHOULD write a novel. E, it's awesome!


	7. A Long Time Coming

**A/N: **Ok, another song-fic. I recently heard this song on the radio and it made me cry...good sign that it's a good song. It is certainly one of the most beautiful songs I've heard in a long, long time. It's by Embrace and called 'Gravity.'

It's about Harry's final battle, I keep meaning to write about that because I love reading other peoples interpretations and I wanted a go myself. I cried writing this too, so please enjoy as much as me!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, not Harry and not 'Gravity' although I wish I could write soemthing as lovely as that.

**Dedicated to Lossien because she has reviewed all of my work with glorious comments! Lucky girl, this is my favourite song-fic to date! And it's yours!**

* * *

_Honey  
It's been a long time coming  
And I can't stop now  
Such a long time running  
And I can't stop now  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Can you hear the sound?  
Cos I can't help thinking  
And I don't look down..._

Harry weighed up the situation. He knew he wasn't going to make it but a big part of him felt relieved. It was soon going to be over, soon going to be finished for him and everyone. He would be at peace at last, find his resting place he so desperately deserved.

He looked up at his destroyer slowly, his lids heavy with exhaustion, his face bruised and lips swollen. He was not afraid, not remorseful.

Harry heard the words, felt the pressure slam into his chest and knew it was over..._  
  
And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns for you and me  
And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun  
And the way that gravity pulls on everyone  
On everyone..._

An overwhelming sense of calm and clarity over took Harry as he felt himself fall. He fell for what seemed a life time, snaps of Dumbledore, Ron, Lupin, Hermione, everyone flashing before his eyes. He was going to leave them all behind, where they would breathe easy without him.

His shoulders hit the stone floor hard, his frame absorbing the impact. His muscles relaxed and spread and his heart beat for the last time.

All around him was complete hysteria but he heard none of it. He watched the mayhem with tired eyes and a heavy heart.

"Harry?"

The voice was whispery soft, a sound that would make the coldest of hearts warm. Harry turned, unsure at first. He didn't want to kid himself but in his heart he knew who it belonged to...and he'd been waiting eighteen years to hear it._  
  
Baby its been a long time waiting  
Such a long long time  
And I can't stop smiling  
No I can't stop now  
Do you hear my heart beating?  
Oh can you hear that sound?  
Cos I can't help crying  
And I won't look down..._

"Mum."

Harry hardly heard his own voice for the happiness that erupted inside of him was deafening. His mother, who he'd waited too long to see was standing in front of him.

He took a few steps forward and stopped again. Then he ran to her.

Harry held his mother and wept for his long awaited happiness. They were together, finally together.

Harry saw his father smiling at him widely, and next to him stood Sirius, bemused.

They didn't speak. They were reunited. They didn't need to speak._  
  
And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns on you and me  
And then I looked up at the sun and saw the sky  
And the way that gravity pulls on you and I  
On you and I._

"Do you think he's happy Ron?"

"Harry?"

"Yes. Do you think he's happy wherever he is?"

"Hermione, I think he's happier now than he ever was in life."

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Emma Barrows** - OMG this is great!! I have to read more! Please feel free to check out my fics REVELATION and REVELATION II-LYCANTOR. i'd love to know your opinion!  
  
Emma

**Mistress-Genari** - Oo now that was an excellent little piece indeed! I'd like to see more in a similiar vein mebbe?

**Lossien** - -sniff- Need I even say anything? Frickin' A as always, and I wanna give Harry a hug. You have inspired me to write more songfics, lol.


	8. Damaged

**A/N:** This is a Cho Chang reflection type angst fic. I don't really like Cho but I feel sorry for the girl, her boyfriend did die after-all! It's set against the dance song 'Damaged' by Plummet - a song I am very, very fond of. Oh and I'm sorry about the layout...I can't fix it for some reason!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Cho or Damaged. Don't sue or I'll damage you!

* * *

_Dreaming comes so easily_

_Cause it's all that I've known_

_True love is a fairytale_

_I'm damaged, so how would I know?_

I tried to tell Harry. Now he's gone. Doesn't want to know. Can't be bothered. I didn't even get the chance to tell Cedric. He wanted me to tell him more. He's gone too.

Doesn't he understand that I need him? I need him to talk to, he was there, he saw it, he survived it, he'll understand. Why is it just so difficult for me to be happy? Why can't anything ever go right in my life?

_I'm scared and I'm alone_

_I'm shamed and I need for you to know_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

I can feel him close; he's here all the time. If only I had another few moments with him to tell him...to tell him...everything. He was perfect and he was mine. But he was stolen and someone has to pay. I'll never love another like him and deep in my heart, I knew he felt the same. If only he were still here, we would be happy together. If only...if only.

_Healing comes so painfully_

_And it chills to the bone_

_Won't let anyone get close to me_

_I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know_

When it came to it, I pushed Harry away. But he should understand, things are difficult. Complicated. But maybe it was too early for me? I just needed something, anything. I was desperate. I thought Harry would understand, he's loved and lost so much in his life...what better person to talk to than him? But it didn't work out that way.

_I'm scared and I'm alone_

_I'm shamed and I need for you to know_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

What becomes of the broken hearted? Am I a widow? I have so many questions and no-one to answer them. People think I should just get over it but what do they know? It wasn't their boyfriend who got murdered at the hands of the Dark Lord, was it?

_There's only for my soul_

_And undo this fear_

_Forgiveness for a man_

_Who was stronger_

_I was just a little girl_

_But I can't look back_

I've grown up since that night. Felt things nobody should ever have to feel but I have and I made it through. It made me determined. Before I was desperate to feel the love I had from Cedric from Harry but I know it doesn't work like that now. I only thing I know now is revenge.

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_Can't go back..._

_Can't go back..._

_Can't go back..._

_Can't go back..._

_I can't go back..._

_I can't go back..._

_I can't go back..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on..._

_I must go on...._

* * *

**My previous reviews:**

**Peanuts107** - How could you? How could you write a songfic that made me feel so very sorry for poor Cho? I love hating her it's my raison detra!  
I feel really terrible for all the vile evil things that I've said about her. Lol  
Really good SF Jodie keep up the good work and I can't wait to read your musical!

**Demon Faerie Aeryka** - Interesting. What bothers me about this is that there is more song than actual story. I think you need to go back through this and put in more of Cho's thoughts. God knows that's not ALL she's thinking. There's more to it. You've got a great start--now build on it. (**A/N:** I took your advice and built on this a little but I'm largely happy with it...the song lyrics pretty much sum up all I want to say anyway!)

**Lossien** - I like your veiw on Cho's feelings and things. DIfferent from what I think she'd think, but I like it. It was well written.

**Shyngr8** - I don't want to hug Cho on this one. I don't like her. But I'm not all heartless...I did feel a tiny bit sorry for her.  
  
MORE MORE MORE

**Red Bess Rackham** - Whoa, that's deep. Good job.


	9. In the Air Tonight

**A/N:** Hi guys. Here's my brand spanking new songfic. It's set to Phil Collins 'In the air tonight' but I'm only using the chorus part. It's such a underrated song really.

It's for James' last few moments in life and I thought the song was perfect because it's got tense lyrics.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you see. Don't sue me or all I'll be feeling in the air tonight is the bloody rain!

* * *

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord.  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord.  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight? Oh Lord, Oh Lord._

James Potter's breaths were ragged as he glanced out of his curtained kitchen window then back at his wife.

"Go," He urged. "I'll hold him off. I won't let him get to you and Harry. Go!"

He watched as Lily Potter's eyes filled with tears, making her vibrant eyes sparkle with feverish fright. She clutched the infant closer to her body and shook her head, refusing to leave her husband's side in dire times.

"I won't leave you!"

James smiled sadly at her, her determination and loyalty to him was unmatched and he only had the purest of love for her. There weren't words for James' feelings toward his beloved wife.

His child nestled against his mother's breast, stirring in his peaceful sleep. He had no idea what so ever and James simply couldn't let Harry die, not like this. Not tonight.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord._

James knew his time was short, that the Dark Lord was on his way. If only they had a plan, a proper plan B...it seemed plan A had ratted them out.

"It wasn't Sirius James," Lily said simply, almost reading his mind with her intense, searching eyes. Her pale face was illuminated by the moonlight on the Halloween night and her red hair almost black.

"It couldn't be," James replied. In his heart he couldn't believe that his best friend in the entire world would turn them in to Voldemort. No way. "It was Peter."

Lily looked to James, aware of the fact but it still hurt and saddened her to hear the words. Little Peter, their fragile friend who had been nothing but perfectly sweet to Lily all these years had informed Voldemort of their whereabouts, knowing full well what he'd do once they were found.

"For the last time Lily, go and hide! Upstairs, in Harry's room!"

A small sob rose in Lily's throat and she buried her nose in her son's thick black hair.

"I love you James. I love you so much."

James felt his eyes sting and his throat tighten horribly. Was he seriously saying his last goodbye to his wife?

"Go my darling. Let me kiss Harry."

Lily stepped forward and James kissed the top of his son's head tenderly, stroking a finger down his chubby cheek. James brushed Lily's lips with his own and felt her tears on his face.

_I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord._

James watched Lily disappear up the stairs then turned, wand ready and faced the door. This was it, the final showdown. Make or break time.

The door flew open, causing James to falter slightly. In the doorway stood the infamous figure of Lord Voldemort, a being of pure evil.

"James Potter. I've been waiting to meet you. Where's the boy?"

The voice was so cold and almost unbearable, he spoke with such venom.

"Out of your reach. You want him, you'll go through me."

"Stupid boy. I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. Do you really want to challenge me?"

James stood his ground, he would protect his family at all costs even though he was scared.

"Step aside boy."

"Make me."

James couldn't help but allow some of his cocky arrogance shine through from his youth. He raised his wand higher and prepared the incantation in his mind. His mind was clear and calm but his hand shook.

He was ready.

"**_Avada Kedavra_**!"

Voldemort stepped over James' body and toward the screams coming from upstairs.

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight? Oh Lord, Oh Lord._


	10. My Immortal

__

**A/N:** Man, have I been busy today? Five uploads in one day? I must be very unwell...anyway, here's a songfic. I promised and promised myself I wouldn't use 'My Immortal' but alas, I have. Damnit.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'My Immortal' nor do I own any HP characters. Yep.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Hermione had grown up so much since that night. She hadn't a choice in the matter really, she'd been forced to mature in a matter of weeks. She'd become numb toward most things, hollow and empty. Cold and uncaring. And all because of him. Always because of him._  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The times she had cried for him were untrue. Alone at night, she buried her face and as shame swept over her, she wept and wept for him. For what she no longer had, for what he'd taken away. For what he'd made her into. _  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

It wasn't fair that even after death he could still manage to hurt her. For leaving her, for taking away the people she cared about, for loving her..._  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Night-time was indeed the worst time for her. Constant replays of that night in her head, nightmares of worse situations, dreams of what might be...what could've been if he hadn't...if she hadn't...if they hadn't.

But it had happened. Harry was gone, the hero had failed. Ron was gone, the best friend had faltered and lost. Worst of all, Draco was gone. The good guy hating bad guy had turned at the last minute, just like he'd promised. And lost, just like his father promised._  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though your still with me  
I've been alone all along_


	11. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

__

**A/N:** Here's another little song ficcie. It's set against a little gem I recently found on the Green Day album. Love at first play this was! It's about Sirius' feelings as he walks home from James' funeral...I apologise for the f-word at the end but it was needed!

Thanks to **Shyngr8** and **Red Bess Rackham **for my reviews! And **Lozzie** - don't worry if you didn't like it...my work isn't everyone's cup of tea!

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone _

Sirius felt completely empty. Drained. Numb. Lost. Practically dead.

How was he supposed to go on without his best friend? He had left him to face the world on his own. He knew he was the world to Sirius but he'd gone. Left him for good without even a good bye. Just gone._  
  
I walk this empty street  
On the Blvd. of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Sirius felt his eyes begin to prickle uncomfortably once again as he took the long walk home. It was so cold, the icy air pinched his skin and prickled his eyes. It burned his bare hands and nipped at his ears. It felt a million times colder without James.

A small hot tear escaped his eye and trickled down Sirius' face, becoming instantly cold against his skin in the winter air._  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find  
Till then I'll walk alone_

Sirius blinked and felt more tears clinging to his long eyelashes. He squeezed his eyes tight, forcing his tears down his face as a small sob curdled in his throat and escaped his lips.

He had been with James since they were eleven and Sirius never, ever thought they'd be parted. They were Black and Potter. Indestructible.

But here he was, walking alone once again feeling an intense childhood fear of loneliness sweep over him._  
  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

Sirius felt the chill creep right into his bones. He was nearly home but knew he'd only go home to an empty house. To sit in an empty bedroom, living room, kitchen. To be alone.

Sirius knew he was being selfish deep down but all he could really think about was his own misfortune. He'd lost far more than James recently but that's all he cared about. He'd lost the best friend he'd ever have to someone who couldn't care less._  
  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

Sirius was still alive but a big part of him died along with his friend that night too._  
  
_


	12. Nobody Knows it but Me

__

**A/N:** Hello! Well here do be another. And Christ, aren't I depressing recently? I really need to do some cheery song fics - not as fun but I'll try! Actually, all my song fics are sad, aren't they?

Anyway, here's another Cho one which is quite like the 'Damaged' one actually. Ah well. I'm getting quite attached to this little girl...like I said, her boyfriend did die and she saw his body all spread eagled like, didn't she? Bless her. Even if she is annoying and cries everywhere.

**Disclaimer: **The song belongs to Kevin Sharp and is called 'Nobody Knows.' It's not mine so Everybody should Know that (See what I did there?)

* * *

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
But these four walls close in more every day  
And I'm dying inside and nobody knows it  
But me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it  
But me._

Cho sat very quietly on her bed in the round fifth year Ravenclaw girl's dormitory staring at her unshoed feet. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, every breath internal torture. She was faced with the prospect of living her life without him, every single day a reminder of what she may've had. What she used to have.

She fingered her bed spread absently and took another painful breath, knowing her time in her room was short. If she could, she'd stay right here forever. Going home meant questions, memories, funerals._  
  
Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is tumbling down  
I can see it so clearly but you're nowhere around  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me._

Cho had tried again and again to speak but the words just wouldn't form. All she managed to do was to cry and breathe. She couldn't eat without him, nor sleep without him. How could she sleep with the image of his dead body Apparating back in front of the whole school?

She hadn't expected it. No-one had. She remembered the soft good luck kiss she'd given him before and his promise of seeing her soon. She'd wait forever for that promise._  
  
How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now, you know, I'll be loving you still  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you and nobody knows it but me_

Not for the first time, a small sob escaped her lips and her eyes filled with mournful tears.

She cried as she remembered being the thing he'd miss most, dancing with him at the Yule Ball and feeling like the luckiest girl alive to be with him. She cried as his face entered her mind, his big dark eyes sparkling as he laughed.

Cho felt like the unluckiest girl in the world right now. Why her? Why him? Neither did anything wrong, anything to deserve it. All he had been was a great, kind, loving person with nothing but the future ahead of him. And...Cho didn't even have a word for him; there was no word strong enough for the filth that carelessly murdered her eighteen year old boyfriend. Cedric was nothing to him but the world to so many.

_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
Nobody knows it but me._


	13. I'll Stand by You

**A/N: **Ta-da! Another song-fic, if a little more chirpier this time. I can't keep writing depressing stuff, it's so...well depressing! It's set to 'I'll Stand by You' by Girls Aloud which they re-done except I can't think who did it orignially. It's nice, read the lyrics and understand where Ginny is coming from!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Nothing.

* * *

_Oh, why do you look so sad?   
Tears are in your eyes   
Come on and come to me now   
Don't be ashamed to cry   
Let me see you through   
'cause I've seen the dark side too   
When the night falls on you   
You don't know what to do   
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less_

Ginny could still remember the first time she saw Harry. A small, thin bespectacled boy – a shadow of what he was now. He had grown so much before her; she'd watched him with hopeful eyes, loving eyes, respectful eyes.

And now, both seventeen and on the verge of adulthood Ginny stood next to Harry during his greatest and darkest hour and turned and looked at him with nothing but pure admiration and love.

I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad   
Don't hold it all inside   
Come on and talk to me now   
Hey, what you got to hide?   
I get angry too   
Well I'm a lot like you   
When you're standing at the crossroads   
And don't know which path to choose   
Let me come along   
'cause even if you're wrong...

He'd told her no and she'd told him yes. Ginny would stand next to him whatever the weather and she told him so.

"No," he'd said. "It's too dangerous, I won't put you in that danger. I can't lose you to him too."

"You won't," She'd said. "I'll be right here Harry. Always waiting. It's my place."

I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you   
Take me in, into your darkest hour   
And I'll never desert you   
I'll stand by you

Ginny had been there through everything with Harry, in different circumstances through the years but she had stood by him in the Chamber of Secrets as a little girl, stood by him through the Triwizard Tournament as a friend. Ginny had stood by him through the death as Sirius as a best friend and here she stood today as he finally faced Lord Voldemort as his friend, his love, his equal.

And when...   
When the night falls on you, baby   
You're feeling all alone   
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you


	14. Numb

**A/N: **Hi guys...apologies in advance for this. It's been floating around my head for some time and the song is perfect to portray Draco's feelings (if he has the feelings I think he does) I'm very much into fics where Draco goes against the grain. So warning: death ahoy.

Disclaimer: Numb belongs to Linkin Park and Draco belongs to JKR!

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_

Draco looked at his reflection in the over sized golden mirror that hung in his bathroom, huddled inside Malfoy Manor. He pulled at his dress robes, robes he hadn't chosen but had been told to wear. They were black and he hated them.

His father would be wearing similar ones, so of course Draco would follow suit. It was a Christmas party but Draco felt anything but festive. He did not want to go downstairs only to be seen and not heard or to be introduced as Lucius Malfoy's son. He was his own person and as he slammed his fist down on the porcelain sink, his anger boiled inside of him. 

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Draco was different from his father, he was so incredibly different but he wasn't allowed to show it. He didn't want to follow in footsteps; he wanted to lay his own. But his repression forced on him from a young age stopped him from being his own person. The one thing he hated was the one thing he could nothing about.

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

The decision of Draco's had been brewing for a long, long time. He was unhappy but his father ignored his pain. Malfoy's do not falter at anything, especially over such matters that tormented Draco. A Malfoy not wanting to be a Deatheater was like a Ravenclaw not wanting to do an extra foot of parchment on their homework essay.

So, as Draco looked from his groomed reflection to the razor he gripped in his hand, he knew he was making the right decision. He wanted to punish his father so he'd take his own life. Lucius' precious only son and heir taking his life the Muggle way. Draco almost wished there was someway he could see his fathers face when he found out. 

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Draco slid the metal through his pale skinned wrist and watched as his blood escaped and dripped into the skin, staining everything in its wake scarlet red. Draco felt light headed almost instantly for the sight of so much blood was unnerving.

He looked at himself, the little colour he had had drained from his face. He began to feel weak so before he lost himself, he reached toward the mirror with a bloody finger tip.

Draco's knees buckled and he collapsed on his bathroom floor, leaving behind his message. The last words he'd ever get to his father.

"You made me do this…"

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you


End file.
